Stig O'Hara Really Is Dead: The Last Testament of Ron Nasty
Stig O'Hara Really Is Dead: The Last Testament of Ron Nasty is a documentary produced in 2010 by "Highway 69 Productions." it released the apparently true story of Stig O'Hara's apparent demise Background In summer, 2005, Highway 69 received a package from Rutland, England with no return address. Inside the group found two mini-cassettes and a mini-cassette player. The two tapes were labeled The Last Testament of Ron Nasty, 1973. When played back, the men heard a man claiming to be Ron Nasty in 1973 (just before he became anti-social) telling the story of Stig O'Hara, and his tragic death; within the dark corners of a waterbed shop erupted with fire... The head of H69 states that the piece "might be the most important piece of documentation in rock history... But propably not." The Story The story begins with a man claiming to be Ron Nasty, stating that his solo career was not going too well, and that he was considering cutting himself off from the rest of the world. He states that before he does so, he has one more story to tell, and that it would be his LAST TESTAMENT for at least four years. He starts off by saying that "we all loved Leppo. And Stig. The Real Stig O'Hara." According to Ron, in 1966 Stig left the studio in a haste, because his then-girlfriend wanted him to buy a waterbed. The other three continued recording and writing, until midnight, when they recieved a phone call, from a gruff officer, telling them Stig had been in an accident. A police car arrived, and drove them to the street where the waterbed shop had once stood. Ron recalled hoping that this was all a joke, whilst admiring the good use of flames. They were then asked to identify the body, which they immediately recognised as Stig's. A police officer named Shewbert pulled them aside, and told them that he was from MI20, a British military intelligence branch that specialised in suicides. He informed them that no one could know about the death of Stig, and thus a cover-up must be produced. The four were put in a safe-house to think it over. The three Rutles decide that a three-members band would never work anyways, so they must think of a way to replace him. Dirk has the great idea of purchasing a wax dummy of Stig, and to only do recordings within the studio. That would mean cancelling the concert in Mexico, but this is far too important. The others agree and Shewbert tells them that he can have a wax replica built by morning, but they were working with MI20 now, a very respected organisation, and that if they ever revealed the truth, they would all be killed. In the morning, The Rutles begin to record new songs, but find the new Stig-- "Ftig" as they call him-- very hard to work with, doing little work and mostly just sitting around. They begin work on their next album, A Hard Day's Rut (1964), and decide to sprinkle hidden clues here and there. The cover features Ftig pointing towards the left to signify beginning, to the front to represent life, and to the tight to signify death. In the last two, his eyes are closed to signify one's eyes being closed. In the final section of the second tape, Ron is about to give hard evidence about stig's fate; and where to find the last pieces that would prove without a doubt about Stig's death. We hear a door opening and someone telling Ron "come on, it's time for tea". The tape continues to play and eventually runs out without that last conclusive piece of information. Category:Documentaries